Fate of Fire
by Echo Writer
Summary: Set in an era before that of the current world of ninja. It is set during a time when beings known as Elementals existed and roamed the earth freely. Follow the path of one particular Elemental as he journeys through life while discovering who he truly is
1. Information and ToC

**Fate of Fire, A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in anyway own Naruto, however being that 98 percent of this story occurs in an AU with OC's I reserve the right and title to owning all lands and characters inside unless otherwise stated in further chapters.

**Authors Note****:** Yo everyone this is my first major planned fanfiction since about 2 years ago, i'm actually planning on discontinuing all of my other stories just so I can focus on this solely (aside from SK which I'm actually rewriting). But this is my foremost and main story at the moment. I'll often post the previews or ask people to proofread the chapter in PM's for me as I write it. I thank all of those before hand. If you'd like to specifically help me with this project than just drop me a pm and i'll add you to the list.

**Update:** 10/17/2010 - Story Begins, Whooo. Prologue is done but without a Beta I'm proofreading it so it could take some time. I should have the chapter out soon.

10/18/2010 – Added a Reviewer reply section on information page. Updated Character List, uploaded the Prologue.

* * *

**Story Information**

**Plot: **Set in an era before that of the current world of ninja. It is set during a time when beings known as Elementals, Demonic beings with the power to change the elements around them, existed and roamed the earth freely. Follow the path of one particular Elemental as he journeys through life while discovering who he truly is.

**Character List: **

Sobou Kouseitan'i – Minor Character – First Appearance: Prologue

Iryoku Kouseitan'i – Major Character – First Appearance: Prologue

Tori Kouseitan'i – Minor Character – First Appearance: Prologue

Timoshii Kouseitan'i - Major Character - First Appearance: Chapter 1

Wonda Kouseitan'i - Major Character - First Appearance: Chapter 1

Emanyeru Kouseitan'i - Main Character - First Appearance: Chapter 1

Andorea Kouseitan'i - Major Character - First Appearance: Chapter 1

**Current Story Arc:** Life's Advent and the Creation of the Elemental Countries

**Current Betas:** N/A for now, if you would like to help please PM me. Beta's mean the world to me and with less time worrying on whether or not the chapter looks right, I can focus more on delivering the story to you guys.

**Current Chapter:** Prologue

**Current Chapter (In Writing): **Chapter 1, Arrival into a Land of Abundance

**Current Chapter (Beta): **N/A

* * *

**Beta Information/Notes**

**Beta Name: **N/A

**Beta Update: **N/A

**Beta Chapter: **N/A

**Beta Notes/Comments:** N/A

* * *

**Review Replies**

In this section I'll attempt to reply to all reviews that pose either a question or comment about the story. All other Reviews will not be mentioned.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Welcome to the sandy dunes of the Lower Elements Archipelago. Home to the many millions of Elemental based demon-kind as well as the sparingly minute sources of human flesh. This is a land of infinite opportunities for those who strike the invertible jackpot and an imaginable hell for those who fall victim to its false claims of paradise. The LEA is also not some place you want to be if you don't have some kind of power backing you, because here in the LEA. Power means you get to live one more day.

The world is looking very beautiful in the eyes of most though, the upper continents were becoming more habitual. The waters were clean and clear and usable to those who didn't have a weak stomach. And best of all, the demons owned the earth once more. And to a war monger, Kami-sama could not have placed anything better in front of a war monger than a demon with no claim to anything.

* * *

His head rocked backwards, the impact reeling him into plastered masonry behind him. His body was racked with pains as the crumbling building began to crush inwards showings its evident aging. A dirty grin drew over the mans features, taking in his tall body, lithe athletic form, as well as his sharpened nails. The one thing topping it all however, was the horns above his head. This male was in fact, a pure demon.

The mans attacker watched with disdain as the rubble began to shift before exploding outwards in a show and tell like way. His chest, expanding and contracting as it was, was slowly injected the particalized plaster that he had so happened to pulverize not more than two seconds earlier. His lungs struggled with the load as the air began to seem heavier for him, he could feel the literal shards of plaster digging into alveoli sending him into a coughing fit.

His body was wracked with great pain as it cleared out the plaster, the demons assailant merely waited until he was done so he could continue killing him...himself. The demon's coughing fit persisted however, much to the humans annoyance. His patience worn thin as he charged the demon head on, ready to forgo all attempts of settling this bout of strength in an orderly way. The demon however had other plans as his fist snaked out from its place on his ribs. The attack struck quickly and silently causing the human to crumple like wet paper on his fist.

The human male grabbed at his chest in pain as he retched on the ground, the demon staring down upon with contempt. His frown deepened as he grabbed the human by the back of the head before deftly tossing him away. The demon shook his head at the humans invariable weakness. He wondered why humans would choose such weak, frail bodies over the highly superior bodies of demons, but alas only time would show that even the toughest demon hide could be rendered asunder with a blade of hate.

The human stood slowly, his hand grasping the injury with care as he coughed up small particles of blood. His vision swam as he idly wondered how one hit from the demon could cause this much of a reaction when even collapsing a building on top of it didn't even phase it. He grimaced visibly as the demon began to stalk forward causing the human to stumble backwards before falling flat on his ass in terror.

"Please don't kill me... I've got a wife and child!" he pleaded and bargained with the demon, his words having no effect as it stopped before him, it's cold gaze piercing through his own causing him to bite down his apprehension in favor of cool indifference, "Fine then, run me through with your blade, You will not stop us all though, Soon your kind will bow before the might of the human race. And when that day comes you will remember this moment as the last time anything ever went right for you".

The demon blinked at the mans words, his eyebrow twitching upwards slightly as he idly wondered what the hell the man was talking about. Figuring that there was no greater need for concern he handed the man a first aid kit. The man stared at it warily at the first aid kit before grabbing it away from the demon. He scooted back from the demon a bit more as he pulled out some bandages and proceeded to remove his shirt so he could preform a battlefield patch up.

Upon removing the shirt he noticed that his skin was dark and mottled and some of it was actually missing where it was later found to be stuck to his shirt. His ribs were cracked and there had to be at least some internal bleeding. The mans face scrunched up at this, "What the hell...all of this from one hit...?" He looked up to the demon who stood off to the side watching the night sky for the sign of the stars that appeared only once ever two weeks. The demon could sense the man staring at him as he turned to face him, his eyes boring into those of the man. He could literally read off the mans face his desire for knowledge on just what the demon was.

This caused him to sigh however. The demon believed in karma just as much as the next man, and already knew he was on strike number one, but he had remedied that by offering the man a chance to patch himself up. Now he was tasked with choosing on whether or not to tell the man ,who he just saved from an immense amount of pain, who he really was or simply lying about the whole ordeal. Now he could just tell him and be done with it, but it would create unnecessary problems for the family and that was never good when it came to the clan heads, or he could lie and simply make it up to some other poor sap.

The demon looked to the man again however because something intrigued him about this particular human. He smirked softly as he walked up to the man and knelt before him, "Tell me who sent you and I'll tell you what I am...".

The man, credit to him so far for maintaining consciousness, nearly jumped out of his skin when the demon began to speak to him in a smooth cool voice that reminded him of a polished stone. He wanted to run away from this being and hide with his family in a far away location, but he knew that as long this particular demon lived his family was in danger.

"Why should I tell you demon!" he spat. His disdain evident as the demon sighed and began to pull out what looked similar to a serrated dagger.

"Tell me what I need to know, and no one gets hurt...with hold information from me...and not only will you die from the most painful death imaginable, but your family will die as well...in equally gruesome and cruel murders I might add...". This caught the mans attention immediately as he began to sweat under the demons stone cold gaze. His deep brown eyes drilling holes into the mans head as he searched for signs of falsified intelligence.

The man, knowing his gig was up, raised his hands above his head in defeat, "Alright, the group is called, Life's Advent. They leadership is formed by those of the main powerful human families bent on taking out the one demonic family left, and that's yours, Kouseitan'i". The demon frowned at this, he knew he had to deliver this information to the family head but first he had to tie up this loose end.

"I see..." he said coolly as he knelt before the man. He handed him some tobacco rolled up in smoking paper as he produced a small fire from a hand held lighter. The man chuckled to himself as he smoked the makeshift cigarette, already feeling the effects of the poison inside of the tobacco render him numb before eating through his veins quickly. His last waking thoughts were those of his family as he blissfully passed into the next world without a care in the world.

The demon stood however, he knew he had never told the man what he really was, but seeing as the man guessed he was a Kouseitan'i he had a pretty good idea on how close the mans ideals came to figuring out who he was.

The demon trudged on down the road briskly, leaving the decaying corpse of the man he just killed laid out on the ground in plain view. While many would see this as careless, an autopsy later on would reveal that aside from a minor healed rib fraction, there were no injuries on the mans body. His death would be attributed from a life long use of tobacco which was later confirmed when his wife was questioned about his habits. At no time had the coroners noticed that the family was hypnotized. Nor did they notice the visage of a tall man standing several feet away from the building.

The demon later returned to his travel with the mans young family in tow, their hypnotic situation so severe that they had become literal slaves to the demon. His suggestive commands showing that he didn't really like having control over the humans, however he knew that the family leader would want to sell them off to slavery somewhere.

* * *

Upon returning to the families massive housing complex, the demon calmly led the family to the holding cells where they would be stored until a later date before heading to the family leader. He stood before the man with his head bowed slightly. The family leader was a fairly short dark toned man, his muscles bulging slightly from the weight that they had compressed into their small space. His eyes and lips were both sunken in slightly showing that he had aged well past his time.

"What is it that you have brought before me, Sobou...". The younger man winced slightly as the elder called out his name, the sweat upon the back of his neck increasing in volume as he thought over a way to approach the subject at hand without being outright killed, "Iryoku-dono I bring news of a new group of humans dedicated solely to wiping us out as we are the last of the demonic families left standing. Our allies the Hishou have fallen...This puts us in a grave situation should we find ourselves facing an allied coalition of human forces".

The Elder frowned at this revelation, the thought that even the mighty Hishou would fall under the might of the humans forced him to consider the situation gravely. "Did you encounter any trouble along your travels Sobou...". Sobou once again winced as his name was called, "Yes Iryoku-dono, however I took care of it quickly and have succeeded in bringing home with me several slaves, a few of them being human females..."

This garnered the Elders attention once again as a lecherous grin crossed his face at the thought of having what many demons called a special delight, "A human female you say...I think you have outdone yourself this time Sobou...you have truly earned your place among my elite forces. Retire to your home for now, also send for the Elder Oracles. I must speak with them most urgently about this warning you have given me..."

Sobou bowed before the man as he stood up slowly and walked out of the build, the blinding sun causing him to raise his hand defensively as he searched about for the small hut that housed the oracles. As weird as it may seem, finding the Oracles was actually a lot harder than it should be, mainly because the Oracles could not be found unless they wanted to be found. This posed a great problem for Sobou however as finding the Oracles was his...job.

He frowned deeply at this as he walked off towards the hot springs. Being a man of a certain standard Sobou knew what made almost ever man quake as if he were a child, and that thing was a specimen called a female. And in a demonic family, a female was a powerful force to reckon with. Coming along the onsens, he could already feel the effects of the aphrodisiac that the single female demons released when they needed to discover a mate, and being this close to a highly concentrated area of familiar females created an effect similar to being smothered with a security blanket.

He suddenly found it harder to walk towards his destination as he was slowly drug towards the onsen. Deep down in his mind he knew full well that entering the onsen would mean he had lost the tug of war between the women of the clan and his own iron will, however he was only one male, and there were probably over thirty females in that one particular onsen. A loud snap brought him back to his senses as a small hut appeared next to the onsen. A grim line cut through Sobou's features as he stalked up to the hut and cracked it open finding the Oracles near the window's peaking at the young beauties in the waters below. He himself knew how hard it was to look away once entranced by their beauty, but he also knew he had a job to do, and would rather die from getting the mission objectives screwed over, than die from the leaders wrath when he came back telling him that he had failed his mission parameters.

He cleared his throat quickly, catching their attention as they all turned to face him, their short statures and wide bodies making them out to look like dwarfs. Sadly each of them stood at about five foot seven and could easily go toe to toe with any human male on the planet. The Oracles looked at the boy curiously, though boy wouldn't be an accurate description of a man who was almost as tall as the hut they were standing in. They could tell he was one of the warrior demons by the way he carried himself, the aura of battle ready superiority just hung around him as well as his crisp appearance showing he was ready for orders, or ready to give out orders.

The Oracles waited for him to begin as they went about preparing their meal almost going to the point of ignoring his presence before he made it clear that he was still there by clearing his throat once more. His face was scrunched up in cool refined fury however at the Oracles continued dismissal of his person from their sanctuary, his patience wearing so thin that you could peel a wire with it. His teeth grated against each other as he calmed himself down finally, his cool complexion returning as he spoke simply.

"Iryoku-dono has requested your audience...". The Oracles all turned to each other before looking up at the boy with a smile. The center figure, a female identified by sight, stepped forward to confront his request, "We know boy...The clan leader has many questions and they can only be revealed in due time. However let him know that the Fate of Fire will never dwindle nor disperse. He will know what those words will mean when you tell them too him...".

The boy nodded as he turned to exit before turning back to the Oracles, his mouth open to ask a question before noticing that the hut was empty of company aside from himself. He closed his mouth into a tight line as he squeezed the handle of the hut before wrenching it open and slamming it closed with a loud snap. He stalked off from the location quickly, making sure to not be entranced by the females charms once more until he had delivered his message too the leader.

He arrived into the leaders chambers moments later to be treated to the sight of one of the female slaves desecration by the hands of the leader himself. A cruel grin upon his lips as he teased her flesh with his own hands before pleasing himself until he could no longer be pleased. He left the poor woman on the floor at his feet, her back used as a makeshift table which he used to prop up his legs as he motioned for the boy to walk forward.

The boy nodded as he stepped before his leader for the second time that day, his eyes trained solely on the mans face and not the poor woman at his feet. His face showing no expression as the leader waved him on to begin.

"I went directly to the Oracles as you had asked however they refused to accompany me back. However they did answer your concerns in the form of this statement 'The Fate of Fire will never dwindle nor disperse'. I do not know what this statement means but they said that you would know however...". He watched his leaders face light up like a christmas tree at the revelation.

"Good! Very Good!" the man exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. He stepped over the woman's back forcing her to the ground lest he break it as he walked to the boy before clapping him on the shoulder, "This is very good news my boy, the best news that could have ever have been delivered in this time of pure crisis...".

Sobou with held his doubts as a messenger rushed into the chamber. His haste punctuated by his haggard breathing and tense muscles, "Iryoku-Sama, Timoshii and Wondaa are giving birth to children! And it seems to be twins!"

The elder man's eyes shot up at this. The prospect of children, the first ones to be born in the family in almost twenty years, was tiring as the man struggled to stand. So much good meant that an equal amount of bad was coming soon, and he knew that all that bad would be focused upon him in almost no time.


End file.
